supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Go-OnTimer
Go-OnTimer (ゴーオンタイマー, Gō-On Taimā) is the Go-OnRed's personal stopwatch-like arm-mounted device created from Samuel's drawing which is to make duplicates three Go-OnReds, but different colors and elements. The Go-OnTimer used by Samuel to make copy himself as Four Styles to confuse their friends and enemies (especially Karen). Functions Unlike the other Go-Ongers, the Go-OnTimer showns four color pattern in each to summons three copyed Go-OnReds by flipping the thumb. Outside in battle When flipping the thumb, the announce say "Shaba Touch and Shake your Hand" (シャバタッチアンドシェイクヨルハンド, Shaba Tatchi ando Sheiku yoru Hando) to summon three duplicated version of Samuels in human forms. When the time rans out, it will announce "Final Time" (ファイナルタイム, Fainaru Taimu). It was permanentely stay in unlimited time for less than hour. It can also teleport to his duplicates whenever they were hurt or knock out. When set the Go-OnTimer backwards, the announce say "Set Time" (セットタイム, Setto Taimu) to enter BEAST Mode. Unfortunately, the four Samuels in BEAST Mode could flirt any male as well male Go-Ongers, they could be flirting even worst than happens whenever they stay in their forms. Keylocks The crystal-like key was called Keylock that cause light red, yellow, blue and green. Whenever the four Samuels were hurt, he forces to used teleporting his duplicates. There are Keylocks are seen before. *'AllDragon Keylock': When Samuel first created, Samuel can transform into AllDragon Form. Whenever Xtreme placed into Cellular SP with AllDragon Keylock, Samuel transformed to AllDragonFormation. Timer Attacks Timer Attacks This Timer Attacks was used for four Go-OnReds that can attack on the enemies. With his duplicates were summoned, they can first attacks on enemies on the portal. *'Go-OnRed: Beast Head' - His Beast head can blast the enemies called Beast Flaming before he summoned his duplicates. His finisher move was Beast Imperial that cause burnt the enemies into dust. *'Yellow Go-OnRed: Hellbend Claw' - His claws can drill on the enemies when he was summoned called Drill Striker. He can also attacks used Spinning Drill and Smash Slasher. His finishing move was Gravity Smash that cause the enemies (except for his allies who can easily stand) to hardly stand up before he remove some rocks then used orange version of Smash Slasher called Rock Slasher to crush the enemies into pieces. *'Blue Go-OnRed: Blizzard Beastail' - His tail can strike the enemies when he was summoned called Whipping Beast. He can also used Blizzard Heller and Icy Cloak. His finishing move called Glacier Cold that cause makes the enemies frozen solid then used stronger version of Blizzard Heller attack called Glacier Strike to destroys all of the enemies. *'Green Go-OnRed: Tornadoes Wings' - His wings can strike the enemies when he was summoned called Winger Tornadoom. He can also used Hurricane Wingers and Aerial Tornadoes. His finisher move called Tornadoom Hurricaner that cause the enemies in hardly getting up, then used stronger version of Hurricane Wingers called Hurricandoom Wingers to strike the enemies in devastating blow. Final Timer The Final Timer attacks was used for four Go-OnReds that can used finishers on the enemies. With their were summoned in battle, he flips the thumb then used Final Timer called DragonFormation to attack the enemies with their Beast parts. AllDragon Form As used four Go-OnReds or stand alone, he can scan AllDragon Keylock on Celluar SP. Samuel and his duplicates infused their Beast powers to merge into AllDragon Form. AllDragon Final Timer As he was formed, he sets the second Final Timer to ready demerge into four of them and forming the four AllDragon forms to defeat them with FourDragon Kick. History Samuel knows about Karen who meeting with Masuko Mika, but he does like a favor to asked. However, he needs the new personal arsenal and he drews his picture. Instead, Samuel has an idea to make a personal arsenal called Go-OnTimer to create from Karen's Pinky Catch. Unfortunately, the Go-OnTimer was suddenly creates his duplicate version of himself. The four Samuels used their actions to attracts Karen and Mika meeting, interrupted them. When Samuel teleports his duplicates, Karen holds Samuel to the Greenhouse, trying to tickle him. By using Go-OnTimer, he escaped the Greenhouse from Karen. Samuel explains Karen that the "stopwatch" as he no one. Samuel quickly turned on the Go-OnTimer in the Greenhouse and attracts on Karen and Mika meeting. Before attracting the meeting, Defend Banki attacks. However, thanks to Go-OnTimer, Samuel as Go-OnRed used it to duplicates his three Go-OnReds with different colors and mystical elements. Samuel and his duplicates used their finishers to destroy Defend Banki at once. With Defend Banki destroyed, Samuel explains that Go-OnTimer was actually second primary arsenal for himself. By in the training, Samuel used his duplicates to beat Go-Ongers and Go-OnWings. He used his duplicates to merge into the powerful form, but she interrupted them and took his Go-OnTimer away from misunderstanding meeting. While Breaker Banki goes on, Samuel improved to used four Go-OnReds, they merging into one form called AllDragon Form and clashed him. After this, he used second Final Timer to demerge into four and forming into four AllDragon forms to strike Breaker Banki with FourDragon Kicks and burnt into pieces. Unfortunately for Samuel, he thinking that only his mistake to destroy areas. Triva *Funnily enough, the Go-OnTimer summoning his Beast to materializes himself while in AllDragonFormaton form. Category:Arsenal